


alone together.

by lumea (Elisa_Houston)



Series: Allison and Elisa, 80s. [2]
Category: Original Work
Genre: 1980s, Escape, F/F, Road Trips, Romance, Smoking, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-17
Updated: 2020-07-17
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:34:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25333231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elisa_Houston/pseuds/lumea
Summary: They drove into the night like there was nothing behind them.[Markul – Phantom]
Series: Allison and Elisa, 80s. [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1834753
Kudos: 1





	alone together.

**Author's Note:**

> This work is about my original characters from the work in Russian language. I hope that one day I will translate it but you can read it with a translator in this series. It is called "счастье." which means "happiness".

They drove into the night like there was nothing behind them. They tried to escape the reality, they tried to get freedom. They tried to find their own corner where they could be together and could live without danger, violence and prejudice. They tried to find a place where nobody would hurt them for their love.

It was not the best time for them. It was dangerous to be lesbians in 80s and they knew that. Allison and Elisa.

They spent nights in cheap motels and in the seats of their car, they ate food from gas stations, they loved looking at the stars together.

They tried to find a new home. They knew that they were homes for each other, but they couldn’t live like that anymore. Wherever they find their home, they won’t find peace in it.

Allison cut the amount of cigarettes she smoked to keep them fed. When they sat in the cloud of smoke beneath the stars, they felt at home. They just couldn’t stop holding hands while sitting on the hood of their car and talking about the stars, life and everything they wanted.

They were alone together, but at least they had each other.


End file.
